Traditionally, the heat dissipation device for computer was made of aluminum or copper into a heat dissipation plate (or heat dissipation paste) to provide a proper heat dissipation effect and prevent the operation of computer components (especially CPU) from being affected by high temperature due to continuously long operation. Practically, such heat dissipation plate had disadvantages like inconvenience in use, removal and replacement. Most seriously, the heat dissipation effect was poor. Presently, very few people are using it.
Therefore, the industry had further improved the traditional heat dissipation plate (or by using heat dissipation paste) by a new type of heat dissipation device, which adopted the major structure of traditional heat dissipation plate with a fan on top of the heat dissipation plate. Through the combined effect from fan and heat dissipation plate, the previously poor heat dissipation efficiency was improved and CPU received better heat dissipation than before.
The heat dissipation device combining fan and heat dissipation plate provided better heat dissipation effect than the traditional device. However, because computers continue to provide new and powerful functions with increasingly precision components and modules, the heat generation from continuous operation also continues to increase. Especially for solving internal temperature problem and complying with internal heat flow, it is apparent that current heat dissipation device fails to achieve effective heat dissipation. Under long term of use, it is hard to avoid instability for computer system due to poor heat dissipation for CPU or computer main unit. As a result, the user is irritated by this problem. Therefore, how to provide the computer with a fixed heat dissipation channel and effective heat dissipation is an urgent subject for the industry.
The inventor for the present invention aimed at the structural design in previous heat dissipation device that had problem with internal field and heat dissipation plate direction. The inventor also looked into the problem with internal temperature rise causing poor heat dissipation and was actively engaged in improving heat dissipation mechanism. After a long time and effort, the present invention was created.